


Gremlins

by Isabear



Series: Summer Pornathon 2012 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - WWII, Crack, Gremlins, Orgy, Other, Summer Pornathon 2012, Team Gluttony, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabear/pseuds/Isabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Gremlins," Tom told the Squadron Leader quietly.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gremlins

Gwen hissed through her teeth as her fingers danced over the ragged edges of the ripped cable. That wasn't shrapnel. Those were _teeth marks_.

"Dad? Dad!" she shouted, already running for the main hangar.

+++

"Gremlins," Tom told the Squadron Leader quietly. "They've got into at least three birds, plus a jeep."

Leon looked like he'd just sucked a lemon. "I'll tell the Commander."

+++

Wing Commander Arthur Pendragon was not having a good day. He had three aircraft grounded for no obvious reason (other than the shredded cables that were dripping fuel and other limited supplies), a pre-mission briefing tomorrow, and dinner tonight with his-father-the-Admiral, who always wondered (aloud) why Arthur had gone in for the RAF instead of becoming a Navy pilot like any sane young man would.

"Leon," Arthur said quietly, almost plaintively.

"Sir," Leon agreed. There was nothing else to be done. Only one thing stopped Gremlins.

"I'll requisition the grease, sir."

+++

"Miss," Gwen said cheerfully, shifting herself between Morgana and the hangar, "you don't want to be going in there tonight."

Morgana's eyes narrowed. "Don't I? Arthur managed to wriggle out of dinner with Father on the grounds of needing to personally supervise maintenance before a mission." Her lips quirked. "But if you're out here and not working inside, then I think the 'personal' part is the only truth."

"No, no, his job is very important!" Gwen bit her lip, then she leaned forward conspiratorially. "We have gremlins," she whispered.

Morgana grew a line between her eyebrows that said she was growing impatient. "Children's stories told by men who-"

Gwen shook her head. "No, I've seen their work. C'mon, I'll show you."

+++

From her current peephole, Morgana could see rather a lot. Rather a lot more of her adoptive brother than she had ever planned on, frankly.

"Is that kitchen grease?" she wondered aloud. Gwen nodded, smiling nervously.

+++

Elyan grunted, his lapful of squirming Percy feeling just this side of too much. "Oh god, don't stop moving, just-" He grabbed Percy's hips, holding on until they stopped twisting and just lifted up and drove back down, still entirely too good but no longer likely to make Elyan explode in the next five seconds.

Beside him, Lancelot groaned, eyes half-lidded and hazy. Elyan had to agree that Arthur always looked particularly delicious with a cock stuffed in each end, spitted and swaying on his hands and knees like he was drunk on sex. His body language didn't so much say Wing Commander as sex toy. It was a good look on him.

Gwaine looked to be having fun too, bouncing cheerfully deeper into Arthur's peach-plump arse with each stroke of his cock. On the far side of them, Leon was holding his own cock gently, rubbing it just enough to soothe but not enough to get off. He liked to wait and take Gwaine's sloppy seconds, when Arthur was all stretched out and a little puffed up from the reaming Gwaine had given him, come still sliding slowly out.

Percy grunted and squeezed Elyan's shoulders with his massive paws, and Elyan jerked back to himself, focusing on the feel of being ridden by the biggest, most enthusiastic cowboy this side of the Atlantic.

Fuck yeah, he loved gremlins.

+++

Morgana drew back into the shadows. "That's how you rid your squadron of mechanical failures?"

Gwen nodded. "Works every time."

+++

Two weeks later, Morgause teased a cable out from behind the Gladiator's nosecone. Silently, Cenred handed her the serrated bolt-cutters and let her get started. Across the room, Tauren stood guard as Nimueh did the same.

"Works every time," Morgause muttered, scuffing at a spot of kitchen grease on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> For Summer Pornathon 2012 challenge #5, "Myths and Legends". I went with [gremlins](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gremlin).


End file.
